1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld terminal, an information providing method, an information processing program, an information providing server, a broadcasting reception apparatus, and an information providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a broadcasting technical field, a digital broadcasting service is started, and services of various data relating to broadcasting programs such as electronic program guide (EPG) and data broadcasting are provided, in addition to high-definition image service. For example, users can search programs which are or will be broadcasted at the present or in the future, or can set recording with reference to EPG.
According to such diversification of functions, operational facility and simplicity of viewing, selection, reproduction and timer recording of program contents are particularly required. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-357184 discloses a method for displaying detailed operation screen about related program and recording state on a television screen based on a predetermined program selected by a user so as to improve the operational facility and simplicity of viewing, selection and timer recording of program contents.